vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunset Shimmer
Description Sunset Shimmer is a female orange unicorn pony-turned-human with a red-yellow mane like bacon, that appears in MLP:Equestria Girls ''series, and some other animated shorts, comics and specials. She made her first appearance in the movie ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, as the main antagonist who, being a pony, stole the Element of Magic (the crown) from Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset takes it to the Magic Mirror (which is a portal to another world, which takes the human from the pony world and vice versa), in order to steal the magic of both worlds, to the point of infiltrating as a student of the Canterlot High School, and using all the magic to become a powerful demon; but she's defeated by the Magic of Friendship, and Sunset apologizes for all the pain and suffering she caused, seeking a second chance, and her redemption, which was accepted by Twilight and the rest of the students. Before, she was cruel and dishonest, eventually abandoning her studies to pursue her own path; but after her redemption, she promises to be a better person, to be loyal, honest, kind and brave, with 6 new friends that would help her. She's in the world of mercenaries, seeking and trying to steal all possible magic from that world .. you have to stop her before she steals it! Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Nearby enemies in a range of 450 hammer units are converted to BLU team for 10 seconds and you receive a Meteor Storm spell. :You can't convert more than half of the RED team, you also can't convert the last player alive. If you attempt to convert the last player or don't manage to convert anyone, you will receive a speed boost and infinite airjumps instead for 6 seconds. (and the Meteor Storm spell) :Both variations of the rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Teleport is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your teleport, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will teleport to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 1.5 seconds during which you can’t attack. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. :After every teleport, you have to wait 7.5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your teleport for 15 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called an "emergency teleport". This is a special teleport that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "EMERGENCY TELEPORT! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will teleport you to a random player. After teleporting, you will receive a stun for 3 seconds during which you can’t attack. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous The delay between pressing the action slot button and throwing the Meteor Storm spell is longer than normal, because the spellbook the boss has equipped doesn’t have bonus switch-to and switch-from speed. This is shared with Sunburst. Shields on BLU team members don’t break and they cannot block a hit. Sunset was originally a Spy boss and she could backstab, however her class was later changed to Medic. Battle Strategies Battling as Sunset Shimmer Sunset Shimmer's rage is an interesting and versatile mechanic, as it helps turn enemies into 'allies' temporarily. It also grants you a single use of the Meteor spell. Using this rage can help destroy engineer nests, as converting engineers to blue destroys all their building. Alternatively, it can be used to have former red team members be killed by their allies, as sentries target the closest enemy and can kill off a few converted blue players if the sentry isn't destroyed or wrangled. Her rage does go through the scout's Bonk and the heavy's Brass Beast rage ubers, but does not go through the medic's uber. However, it's extremely useful to rage near a medic right before they activate their uber because they'll lose all their ubercharge. In most cases, the best time to use your rage is in the center of a group of mercenaries, in order to convert as many players as you can for the duration. The Meteor spell that is obtained after raging can be used to kill off groups of players clumped together, such as around a sentry nest or a medic healing nearby players. However it shouldn't be used specifically on buildings as it does very low damage to them. It is also useful for tossing out to act as a path diversion due to the 1 second cast delay to catch classes that are hard to chase down; toss it one direction, forcing the player to go towards an unwanted direction unless they want to burn in the meteor storm. One of her weaknesses are classes that get a lot of air time, such as soldiers and pyros. To counter this, try to catch them in enclosed areas, or chase them down until they have too little health to jump away. Her rage, if you're too far away from anyone to convert, allows her to infinitely double jump and get a speed boost for 6 seconds. Sometimes when you have only a few people left, it's best to rage farther away from players and use the speed boost instead of trying to convert anyone. Her other weakness is demoknights, as her rage is near useless on them. If you break their shield and then convert them using your rage, they get their shield back and it doesn't even remove the amount of heads they've already collected. The only time it's useful for raging a demoknight is if you convert them in an area where they'll easily be teamkilled like near a sentry or in the midst of their team, or if they've transformed into the Headless Horseman. This will transform them back at spawn with 0 heads and their shield. Battling against Sunset Shimmer When playing against Sunset Shimmer, be wary of trigger-happy players as either you or them could be converted to blue team by her rage and then subsequently kill each other. Also be wary of any nearby sentries, since if you're converted to blue the sentry can target and kill you. The best way to reduce Sunset's rage effectiveness is to not group up close to each other, thereby denying her from converting the max number of players she can. Sunset can convert anyone with her rage, including through abilities such as bonk and brass beast rage, with the exception of medic ubers. If she's getting near and she hasn't used her rage yet, pop any ubers and prepare for nearby teammates to be converted. Best way to mitigate any damage is to split away from everyone and not shoot, but there are always some people that still go kill teammates on opposite teams, even if it's on accident. If you're an engineer, make sure to move away from her and not stand near your buildings; her rage target could be after you, and being converted to blue team as an engineer will destroy all buildings you have active. One of Sunset's worst weakness is demoknights, as her rage does nothing to them unless teammates kill them when converted. Her rage gives demoknights their shield back so it's always good to press down on Sunset in hopes of her wasting her rage on you. Another weakness she has is an inability to easily catch mobile classes, such as soldiers and pyros. Make sure you pay attention to your surroundings and don't get boxed in, as her abilities to catch you are limited. Her Meteor storm is devastating if you walk into it, so if you're running away from her, try to run backwards or at least glance backwards frequently to make sure she doesn't throw it in front of you. Otherwise, it's relatively easy to dodge compared to other spellcasters because her toss has a second delay before it activates. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Teleport. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) * ACTION SLOT BUTTON (H) throws the magic spell. Music [https://youtu.be/m-1P7sLSvuc Them's Fightin' Herds Remix - "Faith In The Shadows" | Oleander's Theme] [https://youtu.be/dMsnxraYN4c Pokemon - Cynthia's Champion Theme (Black 2/White 2 Version)] Quotes "You must be new here...I can speak to anyone, anyway I want." - Intro "'''Waaah!'"'' - Teleport "More power...than I could ever imagine!" - Rage "Ah! Hahahahahahahaha!" - Rage "Spoiler alert, I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school. I want '''Equestria' and with my own little teenage army behind me, I'm going to get it!"'' - Killing Spree "You really are pathetic!" - After Killing a Scout "'''EXCUSE ME?!'"'' - Backstabbed "What did I do to you!? Honestly, I don't even know you!" - Backstabbed "That's what I thought!" - After Killing a Spy "Oh Please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic and you have '''nothing!'"'' - Last Man Standing "You're about to see how mean I can get!" - Last Man Standing "I-... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was another way!" - Defeat "I am your princess now! And you will be loyal to '''ME'!"'' - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Medic Category:Unicorns Category:Teleport Bosses